


peanut butter marshmallow

by summerdayghost



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Food, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: It was nice to feel appreciated.





	peanut butter marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of cooking for your love interest. This is exactly 100 words.

At that age the closest thing to cooking Vanya could actually accomplish were sandwiches. More particularly peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches. She basically always messed up peanut butter and jelly when she tried it, someway, somehow.

She hardly ever ate them herself. Five practically gobbled them all up. Some days she dedicated what felt like hours to feeding him. Vanya didn’t mind. It was nice to feel appreciated.

Five would say thank you every time he finished one and with a smiling heart she would just have to make him another one.

(After he disappeared she didn’t stop making them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
